


The Gift of Love

by ZaraMacon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Morning Sickness, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Soft Iwaizumi, Sweet Iwaizumi, implied sexual content (but only very little)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaraMacon/pseuds/ZaraMacon
Summary: It’s Iwaizumi Hajime’s birthday and Oikawa Tooru has the best gift for him
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 238





	The Gift of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm back!! This is my first time writing about IwaOi :) I hope you like it!!
> 
> Just a little update about the multi-chapter fanfic for KurooTsukki: I'm currently writing the draft and carefully laying out how the story will go so I can give what you deserve- a story with great plot and is well written :)
> 
> Comments are deeply appreciated :) Enjoy reading!

Iwaizumi was woken up by the sunlight that seeped through the thin curtains in their room. He opened his eyes but regretted it immediately because the light was directed into his eyes. Groaning, he turned to his right and was greeted by Oikawa’s fluffy brown hair. Iwaizumi put an arm around the sleeping omega as he inhaled the sweet coconut scent that’s coming from Oikawa’s hair. It’s his birthday today and he has no plans so he decided to stay in bed to cuddle with his omega for a little longer. However, it seems that Oikawa had a different plan because as soon as Iwaizumi buried his nose into his hair, Oikawa pulled away but Iwaizumi immediately trapped him by locking the omega between his legs

**“Urghh… you’re such a brute Iwa-chan”** Oikawa whined as he struggled to lift Iwaizumi’s leg against his own legs

**“Shut up shittykawa. I just want to cuddle”** Iwaizumi simply said as he tightened his grip around Oikawa,  **“And plus its my birthday today so….”** he continued as he started kissing Oikawa’s scent gland, he bit it to release Oikawa’s sweet scent

**“Exactly Iwa-chan”** Oikawa said as he shoved Iwaizumi’s face away from his scent gland,  **“It’s your birthday so I have a surprise for you”** he continued as he tried to free himself from Iwaizumi’s strong grip on him

**“Surprise me in bed then”** Iwaizumi said using his morning voice and he smirked at Oikawa while raising one of his eyebrows. The omega squealed when the alpha was suddenly on top of him and showering him with kisses

**“My god you’re so horny! Iwa-chan sto-mfffphh”** Oikawa couldn’t finish what he was about to say because his mouth was attacked by Iwaizumi. When Oikawa felt a bulge on his stomach, he looked at it and saw Iwaizimui’s morning wood. So using his strength , he pushed the alpha off of him and said,  **“I said stop Hajime”** and got out of bed immediately

**“Tooru, I didn’t mean to-”** Iwaizumi said but Oikawa cutted him and said,  **“It’s okay Iwa-chan. Now go take care of your morning wood and come meet me outside okay?”** he said and kissed the alpha’s cheek,  **“I have a surprise for you”** he added before heading out of their bedroom, leaving Iwaizumi groaning as he dealt with the situation

In their kitchen, Oikawa started to make breakfast- he made fried rice, tamagoyaki and of course his alpha’s favourite food, agedashi tofu. He also made some coffee for Iwaizumi and a hot choco for himself. While waiting for his alpha, Oikawa grabbed his present for Iwaizumi that’s hidden under their coffee table in their living room. He sat down on their couch as he looked at the box and put his hand on his belly and said  _ You think daddy will be surprised little one?  _ . Oikawa smiled to himself as he turned the TV on while he waited for Iwaizumi to come out of their bedroom.

\--------

Iwaizumi dealt with his morning wood before he took a shower. He clicked his tongue as he played the scenario of him and Oikawa a while ago, he didn’t mean to push Oikawa in having a morning sex and he actually felt bad when Oikawa shoved him away and called him by his first name. 

After he took a shower, he got out of their bedroom and he saw his omega in their living room. He made his way towards Oikawa and sat beside him and said,  **“Hey Tooru”** as he put his arm around Oikawa. Luckily, Oikawa leaned into him and said,  **“Did u have a hard time dealing with your morning wood Iwa-chan?”** using his annoying voice. Iwaizumi playfully shoved Oikawa away and said,  **“Shut up trashykawa”** but before Oikawa could say anything and whine, he quickly pulled him back into his chest and said,  **“I’m sorry about what happened a while ago”** and he kissed Oikawa’s head

**“Ne Iwa-chan”** Oikawa said and he looked up at him, his chin now resting on Iwaizumi’s chest,  **“Do you want to eat breakfast first or do you want to know my surprise for you first”** Oikawa said, his big brown eyes looking at him lovingly. Iwaizumi looked down to meet Oikawa’s gaze as he placed a chaste kiss on his lips and said,  **“Hmmm….your surprise first”**

**“Huh? No Iwa-chan, we have to eat breakfast first and only then you can know my surprise”** Oikawa said and stood up as he put his hands in his hips and looked at his alpha

**“Then why did you ask me to choose dumbass?”** Iwaizumi said and stood up because he knew if he didn’t stand up that very second, he'd never hear the end of Oikawa’s whining about him not wanting to eat what he made for him

**“Just because”** Oikawa said and giggled a little as he made his way to their kitchen. Iwaizumi followed him from behind, smiling as he looked at his omega who’s humming as he prepared their breakfast

They were eating peacefully when Oikawa suddenly gagged and Iwaizumi was beside him in an instant and said,  **“Tooru what’s wrong?”.** Oikawa just shook his head and placed his hand on his mouth as he gagged once again,  **“Tooru-”** Iwaizumi didn’t finish his sentence because Oikawa quickly stood up and went to their bathroom to throw up. Iwaizumi followed him quickly

Inside their bathroom, he saw Oikawa kneeling in front of the toilet as he puked. Iwaizumi knelt beside him and stroke the omega’s back while offering some comforting words. When Oikawa lift his head, he leaned into Iwaizumi until his head rested on his alpha’s chest and said,  **“I’m dizzy Iwa-chan”**

**“I got you Tooru”** Iwaizumi said as he picked Oikawa up, bridal style, and headed towards their bedroom. He placed Oikawa on their bed carefully, he was about to go out and get some water and medicine for him when he felt Oikawa’s hand on his wrist. Iwaizumi turned and looked at Oikawa and said,  **“What’s wrong Tooru?”** Oikawa just answered him with a quiet whine, he tried freeing his wrist from Oikawa’s firm grip but the omega just tightened his grip. Clicking his tongue, he sat beside Oikawa and said,  **“You have to let me go Tooru, I’ll just go grab some water and medicine to make you feel better”**

**“No”** Oikawa quietly said

**“Huh?”** Iwaizumi said as he looked at his omega

**“I’m not suppose to drink any medicine Iwa-chan”** Oikawa said, with slight irritation in his voice

**“Why not?”** Iwaizumi asked, his brows meeting in the middle as he looked at Oikawa dumbfoundedly. When Oikawa didn’t answer him, he grabbed his chin and made him look at him. He was surprised to see tears in his omega’s eyes,  **“Hey Tooru what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”** he said with a shaky voice

**“Stupid Iwa-chan”** is what Oikawa said before he threw himself at Iwaizumi and whispered,  **“It’s because it will harm the baby”**

**“Huh? What baby? Oh-”** Iwaizumi said as he registered what Oikawa had just said,  **“You’re pregnant”** he said quietly. He felt Oikawa shake and he looked at him only to find him crying harder.  **“Hey why are you crying now?”** he quietly said as he cupped Oikawa’s cheek. He snorted a little bit when he saw some snot streaming down his nose. Oikawa is really an ugly crier but Iwaizumi still loves him nonetheless

**“Do you not want the baby Hajime?”** Oikawa asked him with slight fear evident in his eyes

**“What makes you say that?”** Iwaizumi asked him but before Oikawa could answer him he continued and said,  **“Of course I want the baby Tooru. I’m just shocked, in a good way”** and held Oikawa close to him

He felt Oikawa relax in his arms and say,  **“This is not how I imagine saying it to you. I even prepared a surprise box for you but this stupid morning sickness ruined everything Iwa-chan!!!”** Oikawa whined and Iwaizumi laughed and kissed him before saying

**“Well, we can look at it later when you feel better ok?”** Iwaizumi said as he led them towards their bed

Oikawa scooted closer to him and buried his face into Iwaizumi’s chest and said,  **“Happy birthday Hajime”**

Iwaizumi kissed the top of his head and said,  **“Thank you Tooru, this is the best gift I’ve ever had. I can’t wait to meet our little one”** as he held Oikawa closer to him 

\----------

Later that day, Oikawa gave Iwaizumi the box he was talking about. Iwaizumi opened it and found a sonogram of the life that’s inside his omega, Oikawa. He felt his chest tightened as he looked at the picture as he snaked his arm around Tooru’s waist and said,  **“How far along are you?”**

**“3 weeks Iwa-chan!”** Oikawa said as he beamed happily before he continued,  **“I have a doctor appointment tomorrow! You want to come?”** Oikawa looked at him with pleading eyes

Iwaizumi smiled at him softly and said,  **“I wouldn’t miss it for the world Tooru”**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!! I'm open for writing suggestions if you have any!
> 
> \---------


End file.
